magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Fushigi Yuugi: OVA List
First OVA Series After the events of Fushigi Yuugi, Miaka and Tamahome are happily living on Earth. But upon visiting the Byakko and Genbu priestesses' graves, Tamahome magically vanishes without a trace, leaving a distraught Miaka behind. Someone from their past, it seems, is convinced that Tamahome is not who he appears to be, and is willing to do anything to prove it. Against all odds, can the two be reunited, or are they doomed to stay apart forever? '1- "Ushinaishi Kizuna" ("Lost Ties")' (失ひし絆) Airdate: October 25, 1996 Tamahome has been living in Miaka's world for one year. Joined by Yui, Keisuke, and Tatsuya, the pair go to visit the grave of Takiko Okuda, the priestess of Genbu. Suddenly, Tamahome is pulled back into the Universe of the Four Gods. Tamahome goes to palace in Konan to see what happened. When he arrives, he realizes fifty years have passed since he was last there, and Hotohori's grandson is now the Emperor. Tamahome attempts to enter the Suzaku shrine, but is rejected by the Suzaku barrier then lashed by the palace guards and thrown out of Konan. Confused, Tamahome is approached by a woman who calls him Nakago. Tamahome is horrified to realize that the "ogre" symbol on his forehead has been replaced by the Nakago's former symbol. Meanwhile, the others go to get the book from the library, but the room has been burned. They suspect the book was stolen, then Yui has a vision showing that if the book is opened, the current set of priestesses will disappear and four more women called into the book to take their place. '2- "Kanashiki Senkō" ("Sorrowful Flash")' (悲しき閃光) Airdate: October 25, 1996 The woman who rescued Tamahome introduces herself as Kaen. She tells him that when Tamahome defeated Nakago, Nakago didn't die but went into a deep sleep. When he revived, Nakago took over Tamahome's body, and Tamahome's soul went into Nakago's body. Confused, Tamahome he can't believe he is really Nakago. Kaen offers him a bowl of sake to help calm him, which he drinks. After he falls asleep, Kaen undresses and offer to use Soi's celestial ability to raise his chi through sex. Later, Tamahome fights with Kouji, the leader of the Tasuki's former band of bandits, who also sees Tamahome as Nakago. During the battle, Tamahome unleashes Nakago's blue chi attack killing many of the bandits and fatally wounding Kouji. Kouji tells Tamahome that only a year has passed since the summoning, then pulls out a bomb saying he will bring Tamahome back. As the blast envelops them, Kaen changes into Tomo and reveals the sake was full of kodoku, the drug that once caused Tamahome to almost kill Miaka. Nakago says anything he sees since he arrived in Konan was an illusion made by Tomo, but the kodoku in the sake was real. In the real world, the group have confirmed that all of the priestesses will disappear and that Takiko's existence is slowly being erased. Yui goes into a trance and is pulled into the book. Meanwhile, Chichiri, who felt Tamahome's chi, and Tasuki meet with Suboshi, who is using his brother Amiboshi's body. Tomo arrives with Yui, who is now the Priestess of Genbu, and two children who are her first Genbu warriors. Nakago/Tamahome also appears. Realizing Yui was the one who stole the book, Miaka goes in after her. '3- "Betsuri... Soshite" ("Parting... and Then")' (別離...そして) Airdate: October 25, 1996 Afraid "Nakago" is going to hurt Yui, the Genbu warriors attack him. Chichiri blocks them and knocks them out to protect them. Nakago uses a chi blast to destroy Tomo's shin, returning Yui to normal. Tomo escapes to a chamber where he begs someone to forgive his failure, but the person kills him. Taiitsukun pops in and explains that Miaka and Yui's summoning of their gods at the same time has thrown off the usual 100 year cycle, and that everything that happened with Tamahome since he met Kaen was an illusion. The man who killed Tomo reveals himself to be Tenkou, the god Nakago once served, and captures Yui in a globe. Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake and Hotohori materialize as well, as a precursor to Miaka's arrival. Tenkou attacks her, but a Nyan-Nyan protects her. Suboshi uses his Ryuseisui to shatter the globe holding Yui, after Amiboshi assures him it is okay. Before he dies Suboshi tells Yui that he loves her. Tamahome struggles against the spell of the kodoku, but he finally breaks free when he hears Miaka calling him. Yui uses her two of her wishes as the Priestess of Genbu to seal Tenkou and to revive Takiko. She then must use her last wish to permanently seal the book, severing the connection between the two worlds. Miaka and Tamahome tearfully say goodbye, and he returns the ring she gave him. As the two crying girls are being transported home, Miaka was still holding the ring, but Yui tells it to return where it belongs and it falls back into the book world. The next day, as they head to school, they decide to skip. In the book world, Taiitsukun tells Tamahome that if he wants to be with Miaka, he must find seven globes. Tamahome grins and says he only lives for Miaka. Second OVA Series Miaka and Taka (Tamahome's reborn out-of-the-book self) return to the Universe of the Four Gods to try and restore Tamahome's memories to Taka. This is not as easy as it sounds, however, when the evil Tenkou shows up to rain on their parade. He manages to thwart most of their attempts at getting Taka's memories back, and uses his newfound power to summon the Gods outside the book. Here in this OVA, the concept of the Four demon gods are explained. Yui and Tetsuya's relationship also strengthens and this time, Tetsuya, Keisuke and Yui plunge more into finding the mysteries and material references of The Universe of the Four gods . But this time, they use a scroll instead of the book, and the book still states what is happening into Miaka and Taka like when the book once did. '1- "Kowaku no Taidō" ("Enchantment's Quickening")' (蠱惑の胎動) Airdate: May 25, 1997 Taka and Miaka have been together for eight months now. Miaka's new classmate, Shigyou, is running for President of the student council and Yui is running for Vice President. Unbeknown to them, Shigio was actually the human form of Tenkou, their enemy. Tenkou controlled Miaka's schoolmates and lured Miaka and Taka into a trap, but Suzaku saved them by bringing them inside the Universe of the Four Gods again. They encountered Tasuki, who just saved them from a monster which was going to attack Taka, but Taka was not able to remember Tasuki. Chichiri showed up next and gave Taka two globes containing Tamahome's memories. Taka was able to remember the parts his journey inside the book with Tasuki and Chichiri. They then went to Mt. Taikyoku, where they met Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko and Mitsukake's spirits. They also found Taiitsukun and she explained that the globes with Tamahome's memories inside were from the Suzaku Seven, and Tasuki and Chichiri had given theirs to Taka. Tenkou's demon powers were strong, and it caused Mt. Taikyoku to have an earthquake. '2- "Chinmoku no Warabe" ("Child of Silence")' (沈黙の童) Airdate: May 25, 1997 After the explanation by Taiitskun about the 7 memory orbs and that Tamahome/Taka will disappear if the enemy finds her, the ground and the mountain Taikioku explodes. Tiitskun uses her power to protect everyone as Tasuki jumps in front of Miaka to save her. He wakes up in a lake holding Miaka. As they surface and get to the edge, Tasuki realizes that Miaka is not breathing. He leans down and does mouth-to-mouth. They head to the palace to start the search for the orbs. Chichiri points at Tasuki and asks him when he learned to swim and Tasuki sinks into the water. Meanwhile Yui asks Shigyou why he made her vice president. Unsatisfied by his answer, she leaves. As Yui heads down stairs the glass window explodes injuring her. Sighyou reveals his true name being Rennou and that Miaka is his enemy. back in the book Miaka and group arrive at the palace. Nyan-Nyan appears and they are greeted by the prime minister. After they explain the stones, Chichiri is asked to stay in the palace and it is discovered that Houki hasn't spoken in a year and a half. They go and visit and see Hotohori's spirit try to comfort Houki but can't. They leave to discuss matters further and Tasuki runs into the prince who also has not spoken a word. Hotohori arrives spooking Miaka. The prince tries to see him but can't. Hotohori goes on talking about how his son is like him (big ego).zzzthe teddy bear that once belonged to Miaka turns into a tentacle monster trapping every one and no one can use their powers for fear of hitting the prince. At that moment the monster turns onto the prince and Hotohori possesses the prince and uses the celestial sword to defeat the monster. the possessed child runs to Houki who is astonished at this event and gets up from bed and speaks. She is finally reunited with Hotohori. She reveals Hotohori's orb is inside the prince. Tasuki and Chichiri decide to shake the prince upside down to try to get it out of him. The believe its ok since Hotohori is possessing him at the time. Hotohori starts yelling and smacking every one for the treatment. Just then a servant appears to feed the prince but pulls out a dagger and swings it at the prince but Chichiri blocks it with the help of Tasuki and Nyan-Nyan. Hotohori is able to defeat the creator.A light shines and Hotohori is visible to Houki and Boshin. Boshin walks to his father but goes right through him. Boshi starts crying and Taka/Tamahome offers to Hotohori to use his body so he can hold his son. As Hotohori holds his son Boshin speaks his first words "papa" the third orb is revealed to Taka. The moment after Taka has gathered the third orb they are summoned by Suzaka and head back to their world promising to return to find the fourth jewel. Something which looks like a jewel on an altar being prayed to by a man called Rokou is shown. '3- "Tensei no Hatsuro" ("Manifestation of Rebirth")' (転生の発露) Airdate: May 25, 1997 After Miaka and Taka were sent to earth again, Miaka's classmates were again under the spell of Renne. Taka managed to hurt Renne, and also because of the scroll. The scroll made Miaka and Taka sent back to the world of the book of the "Universe of the Four Gods" and there they landed on Nuriko's old house. They found out Chichiri, Tasuki and the others are trespassing inside so they will be able to get Nuriko's magic ball of Taka's memories, but Nuriko's brother, Rokou, didn't want to give it to them because it was the only thing Ryuuen left for him. Nuriko also has a hard time in giving the ball to Taka because it was his only treasure since he was a child, but understood later that Taka is more important. Back then, when they're able to get the ball, Taka was attacked by the monster inside him which was caused by Renne's sister by biting his ear. Meanwhile, while Chichiri, Chiriko and Hotohori were curing him, Miaka ran away to get to the temple where Rokou runs off to, and Tasuki follows her but later bitten by a poisonous snake. Miaka was able to cure him by sucking the poison out, and thinks of doing the same to Taka. However, Nuriko manages to get the magic ball from his brother and spotted Miaka and Tasuki lying on the way, so he uses his armbands to bring them all back to Taka. Miaka tries to suck the poison from Taka, but it is unattainable. Chiriko tried to possess Rokou's body but he can't, instead he made Rokou finally accept Ryuuen is dead. He agreed to give the magic ball to Taka and has talked and see Nuriko for the last time. Finally, Rouku accepted Nuriko's friends with him. '4- "Yûgi no Honō" ("The Flame of Friendship")' (友誼の焔) Airdate: August 25, 1998 Tasuki uses his flame to open Nariko's crystal ball to reveal the fourth orb they crash at Nuriko's place for the night as Miaka and Taka are holding each other in their room rennes sister missu appears trying to control taka but he breaks it. Tenko appears and transports them to his place. Tenko asks Taka if he believes he can really exist in the real world bring originally a character in a book Taka is attacked by Tenko and his four jewels are taken from him and burned. The rest of the 7 continuously try to break Tenko's seal. Nariko throws the celestial sword through the small opening they have made to try to stab Tenko but he uses Missu as a shield and turns her and her brother to ashes before they can spend their last moments together. Miaka confronts Tenko being enraged she feeds his power after the situation. Tasuki mentions to Taka he doesn't need the 4 jewels that were destroyed. Taka walks off saying he's ok as he bumps into tree and falls into the pond gets out of the pond and walks into a wall and leaves the garden. Tasuki reads a sign Nuriko made and gets punched into a wall. Chichiri mentions that Mitskage has the remaining information on the other 3 jewels. Tasuki wonders why Miaka has to go through such a hard time. Yanyan finds Mitsukake who is hanging out with the very girl he gave his life to save. Tasuki finds Miaka under a tree then he is engulfed in water. Chichiri senses some trouble and nariko goes to talk to taka. taka is feeling better and heads to miaka when he runs into Tasuki who beats him up and tells taka that for causing miaka so much pain he is going to take her. Back in the real world Yui realizes that Miaka is drinking alcohol. Back in the book Tasuki has taken Miaka out for a drink. He says they just want to cheer her up and he leaves to "go get the others" on his way out he threatens the owner for a room. Taka is stumbling to try to find everyone who have apparently split up. Tasuki has taken Miaka to a room where he comforts her and tells her that no one is there but them as she gets up to try to go find them Tasuki grabs and embraces her. He attempts to rape Miaka until he realizes she is crying and can't understand why, but Taka enters the room. Taka demands that Tasuki releases her. Tasuki hit Taka down the pub stairs and as Taka heads back up the stairs he wonders what happened to Tasuki to make him act the way he is. Tasuki kicks him back down the stairs and threatens to burn pathetic Taka to a crisp. Taka agrees that he is pathetic and weak and is scared about disappearing but it doesn't matter to him because they love each other but if he is going to die he is glad to be killed by Tasuki. Tasuki demands that he won't hurt his friends and blast himself with his own fire at the last moment. Miskakge arrives saving Tasuki. He had been put under the enemies spell but still apologizes. Just then as they are getting a description or the water the Tasuki was engulfed in that same water engulfs Miaka and is revealed the water came from Hiko. '5- "Hakanaki Mizukagami" ("The Transience of a Water Mirror")' (儚き水鏡) Airdate: August 25, 1998 As the water engulfs the room Chichiri asks Hiko to show himself. At that moment a bubble appears showing what happened in the past. Hiko hits Chichiri/Hojun with a water blast. He tells Chichiri that if he wants Miaka he has to confront him once more and the water ball takes off through the sky. Chichiri is unconscious and Nariko says Taka "is still a basket case". Back in Tenkou's world he is bathing in what looks like blood. Taka keeps trying to go after Miaka but they have to wait for Chichiri to wake up which he does at that moment. Chichiri says how he cannot pull himself to kill Hiko again and how a flood came shortly afterward and wiped out his village and family. Miskakge mentions how he lost his family in the same flood and how everyone just wants to help, and he needs to face his injury. Taka volunteers to go Chichiri tells every one no he will go. Miaka wakes up and speaks with Hiko/Kanki that Tenko has given him. He tells of his plan to put a spell on everyone in both worlds. Back in the real world rain and flood warnings appear while Yui is bathing she is engulfed by the water to see her true feelings. But it does not work. Chichiri leaves and Tasuki and Taka offer to go with. Chichiri and everyone arrive to stop Hiko even if it means killing Hiko again. But they have to do it before Miaka drowns. Taka and Tasuki are hit with water attacks and Chichiri sends an attack on Hiko. Miaka tries to talk Hiko out of fighting Chichiri says how he will save Hiko and tells Tasuki to burn the robe on Hiko even if it means killing Chichiri. Flashbacks of Chiriko's sacrifice delay Tasuki temporarily but Taka snaps him out of it. Taka steps in and Hiko dies and Chichiri is still around. Miaka's bubble pops and she is safe. Chichiri says a farewell to Hiko. and Hiko turns to water drops. Back at Nariko's place Chichiri's getting healed and Yosue appears as everyone is tangled in threads just then Tamahome but Taka is sleeping. '6- "Ashita Au Tame ni" ("To Be With You Tomorrow")' (未来(あした) 逢うために) Airdate: August 25, 1998 Tamahome has appeared. Taka and Tasuki wake up, but when Taka realizes he doesn't have a reflection he asks Tasuki not to say anything. Chichiri barges in and says they have trouble. Back in the real world a ship approaches an unknown island and blows up. Back in the book Tamahome explains that Suzaku woke him up to be with Miaka since his phantom self won't survive, then explains to every one why he was sleeping. Taka is angered by this whole situation since they worked so hard for him to be reborn and Suzaku reawakens Tamahome anyway. Taka returns the ring to Tamahome from his and Miaka's wedding, then starts to leave the room, not before he says he is heading back to the real world and that there is no point in looking for the jewels any more. Taka then asks Tamahome to take care of Miaka and Tamahome thanks him for caring for her. Tasuki finds Taka leaving and asks why he is leaving even though things have not been completed. Nuriko asks him if he is giving up on Miaka and is disappointed by his answer. Taka states that if he stays Miaka will be torn between the two of them and that it is hurting her. Everyone attempts to convince him to stay by reminding him of what he has done for them. They also express that they don't care if he is a shadow they like him for who he is. Taka apologies to them for still not having memories of them. Tasuki asks him if he has forgotten how he has never given up on him. Taka thanks everyone for everything and returns to the modern era via the powers of Suzaku. As Taka arrives in his room in the real world the door bell rings: it's Kisuke. Kisuke heard what happened and punches Taka, then yells about the mistake Taka made and that he is a coward for running away and how disappointed he is. Back in the book Miaka is looking for Taka. Tasuki is talking to Tamahome and he has to tell Miaka everything. Back in the real world, Taka gets out of the shower and while looking in the mirror he is stuck to the mirror by Tamahome, who is actually Taka's reflection with the jewels. It turns out he was returned home by the powers of Tenko and Suzaku. Tamahome then says that Miaka is never coming back. While Yui and everyone are looking for Taka he is stumbling around town. Yui and the others head for the school. Tamahome tells Miaka that Taka left, and when they kiss, Taka decides he can't run and that he wants to be with her. Miaka pulls away from Tamahome and realizes that the Tamahome in front of her isn't right, and she calls for Taka and the two are reunited. The island that crashed the ship is moving and heading for Tokyo. Tamahome is revealed to be Yosue and that everyone will die unless they kill him but they have all Tamahome's powers and memories. Tokyo is being evacuated and meanwhile after a night of romance Taka and Miaka speak of what they plan to do once the battle has ended. Yui and Tesuya leave, but they are both unaware that Miaka and Taka plan to return back into the book. The moment after they arrived, Tamahome attacks Taka while trapping Miaka in the sword threads. Meanwhile Tenko extends an invitation to the others and tells them that Taka and the Priestess are there. When Tasuki and the others are ready for battle Nyan-Nyan appears to assist. Back to the fight, Taka says how he won't lose to Tamahome or himself. Tamahome sends a deadly blast towards Taka, however after it hit, Tamahome believes he defeated Taka, but to his horror, he hit Miaka instead, who managed to escape her painful imprisonment and dove in front of Taka to take the blow just in time. Miaka than collapses and immediately dies on Taka's lap. Tenko heads for the real world thanking Miaka and Taka. Miaka's spirit tells Taka that he is stronger than he thinks and that she is with him. With this strength Taka stands up against Tamahome and unites with him to head back to the real world with his powers and the jewels of memory to defeat Tenko. The other warriors break the barrier and Miaka and Taka's voices are heard repeating the summoning spell for Suzaku. All 4 gods arrive in the world to destroy Tenko who is not really a god. The gods fire their blasts and Tenki is defeated. Tasuki and every one arrive at Mount Taikioku with Taitsukun, while Tasuki is convinced he is dead. Miaka and Taka did not survive the blast but by separating their life forces from their bodies they were able to retain their lives. With Tenko gone Miaka and Taka, now spirits, are given to option to materialize anywhere they choose. Their friends tell them that they should go back to the real world since. Miaka awakens to the sound of her brother and friends asking her what is wrong and if she is alright. She then expresses that she is afraid and before opening her eyes asks if Taka will be there when she opens her eyes and Taka confirms that he has returned with her and that he is there. Miaka held the last three jewels with in her. Third OVA Series: Fushigi Yuugi Eikoden '1- "Shin'wa Kaigen" ("The Legend Unfolds...")' (神話開玄) Airdate: December 21, 2001 It has been three years since Miaka's journey into the "Universe of the Four Gods." She and Taka (Tamahome's reincarnation) are married, and Taka coaches a girls basketball team. One of the team members, Mayo Sakaki, has a crush on him and is depressed to find out he is married. After hearing that Miaka is three months pregnant, Mayo opens the "Universe of the Four Gods" and is sucked into it. When Mayo goes into the book, Miaka faints. At the hospital, the couple learns that their baby has vanished from Miaka's womb and she is no longer pregnant. Taka goes into the book to rescue Mayo. In the book world, ten years have passed and the world is deteriorating. He quickly finds Chichiri and Tasuki, but the three are pulled into a battle with an evil being disguised as Genbu. They are able to defeat it, though Taka gets hurt in the process. Taiitsukun arrives and explains that they must find the remaining Suzaku Seven, who have all been reborn. '2- "Ryūsa Hōhaku" ("Desert Quest")' (流砂彷白) Airdate: February 25, 2002 A false Suzaku lures Mayo into the Suzaku shrine and convinces her that Taka and others are going to take Miaka's baby from her and kill her. Taka, Chichiri, and Taisuki find Chiriko, who is now a baby named Gakurei. Gakurei remembers his past life, but stays where he is to study the problem of the deteriorating world. He gives them three horses to speed up their search, but as they travel Taka grows feverish and falls from his horse. A young girl named Shōka appears and gives him some water. While they talk, a boy named Chousei also appears and the trio realize that he is Mitsukake. Chousei refuses to go with them and they have to leave to continue their search. Shōka convinces Chousei to go with the others, but after he leaves she is attacked by some mysterious birds. Taka, Chichiri, and Taisuki hear the commotion and return to the village. They find Shōka near death and Chousei possessed by a fake Byakko. After he is freed, Chousei's dormant memories and abilities as Mitsukake return. He heals Shōka and Taka's wounds. '3- "Shichisei Seirin" ("Rebirth of the Seven Stars")' (七星青輪) Airdate: April 25, 2002 In a small town, the group meets a little girl named Ko Reishun, but she is captured by a demon. Taka saves her by cutting the demon in half with a holy sword, but the top half of its body flees to a nearby lake where the group is faced with a fake Seiryū. By combining their powers, they are able to defeat the fake, and realizing that Reishun is the reborn Nuriko, they ask her to go with them to the capital. Back in Konan, Mayo lies to Reizeitei and tells him that Miaki and Hotori were horrible people. He calls her on her lies and questions if Mayo can save anyone. In her room, Mayo is contacted by best friend, Saori, who is using a medium to plead with her to return. As she looks at her hand mirror, Mayo realizes that she has no reflection, then later finds her body becoming transparent. After Yotaigo tells her the true story of how she met Hotohori, Mayo apologizes for her earlier lies. Meanwhile, Reishun takes the group to a large grave where a young boy named Shu Eian is paying his respects. They realize he is Hotohori's reincarnation and he joins them on the journey to the capital. After they set out, the fake Suzaku attacks them, but they are able to protect the boy by using a fake Eian. '4- "Shuyoku Kōrin" ("The Advent of Suzaku")' (朱翼光臨) Airdate: June 25, 2002 Taiitsukun appears to warn them that the Shinzaho is in danger. Keisuke uses a cell phone charm as a medium to talk to Taka and tell him about Mayo's condition. Realizing Mayo plans to die, Taka has Chichiri teleport the group back to the palace. Mayo is attacked by the fake Suzaku, and her body begins to flicker in and out of existence. Depressed, she tries to drown herself but Taka arrives in time to save her and the Shinzaho, Miaka and Taka's baby. While they wait for Nuriko and Hotohori's memories to awaken, they learn Miaka had sent the baby with Mayo to save Konan, as she herself could not go. Before the summoning ceremony, Mayo and Miaka disappear, but as things seem hopeless they reappear and summon Suzaku. Suzaku uses Taka's body to destroy the impostor. Taka and Mayo return to the real world. Mayo is wiser for her troubles and more appreciative of her life. Miaka also returns and wakes up in the hospital. Miaka later gives birth to a girl whom she names Hikari, hoping she will be like the stars that are always shining down on Earth. Category:Fushigi Yuugi Page